


Falling For You Already

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: The Spider and The Cat [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Black Cat Keith, First Meetings, M/M, Spiderman Lance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: “Lemme guess, pet names off the table?”“Huh, you really aren’t as stupid as Iverson claims you are.”“Iverson can eat my boot.”Darks eyes outlined by a black mask watched the masked male carefully, head tilting to look at him.Studying him.The blade that had been held to the masked male’s throat was removed. “At least we agree on something.”





	Falling For You Already

**Author's Note:**

> Drew up a thing and then I loved the thing so much I wrote it, expect more.
> 
>  
> 
> [Costume Designs](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2c976c07feca4876278c6d1f738f3852/tumblr_pkl7komoBK1vaq8aio3_1280.png)

“Lemme guess, pet names off the table?”

 

“Huh, you really aren’t as stupid as Iverson claims you are.”

 

“Iverson can eat my boot.”

 

Darks eyes outlined by a black mask watched the masked male carefully, head tilting to look at him.

 

Studying him.

 

The blade that had been held to the masked male’s throat was removed. “At least we agree on something.”

 

“Good to know. What I didn’t know was that cat burglars carried weapons on them.” He had said, a hand rubbing at the spot the blade had been pressed to.

 

A small throwing knife embedded itself in the stone beside the masked man’s foot, causing him to jump back with a squeak that he would deny he made until his dying day. “Okay, nothing even pet name adjacent, got it.”

 

“Unlike you Blue, not everyone has superpowers.” The black clad figure answered, holstering his weapon with a twirl and a flourish of the wrist.

 

“Sweet trick by the way.”

 

The quip went ignored, the dark figure turning to kneel at the very edge of the building, overlooking the jewelry exhibit below.

 

The cities Blue-spider sat casually down next to the front page thief, looking down where he was likely casing the building right beside him. “So…you still gonna steal whatever it is you steal from there?”

 

“Yeah .”

 

“You know I’d have to turn you in right?”

 

“I’m stealing from rich bastards that exploit the poor and hardworking, I doubt you care. Besides, you couldn’t catch me anyways.”

 

Blue seemed to take affront to that comment if his body language and indignant squawks were anything to go by. “I caught you this time!”

 

“I let you catch up and then pinned you to a wall, I don’t think that counts as you catching me. And this time? You’ve tried before?” He turned to look at the costumed hero, who had gone eerily quiet and now made a point to keep his focus on the building below.

 

“Maybe…” He finally muttered, brushing a hand behind his neck sheepishly.

 

The thief remained silent as well, secretly impressed he hadn’t noticed the Blue-spider tailing him until tonight. Not that he’d ever admit it to his face. Nonetheless he ignored him, shooting the grappling hook at the building over from his wrist and swinging across with no warning, leaving the hero behind with a surprised “Hey!” trailing after him.

 

He was surprised however when he looked up to see the other standing there, feet parallel with the glass and carrying himself like wasn’t standing perpendicular to the very building he was on.

 

How in the world was he so fast?

 

“Look, even if you are stealing from rich pigs I can’t just let you do that. It is breaking the law you know and as a hero it wouldn’t be that heroic to just let you go.” Blue-spider explained, pacing back and forth in front of the thief as if walking on the side of a building like he was on the ground was some type of normal.

 

Well for him it definitely was.

 

“Too bad, they’re getting their stuff stolen.” With practiced ease he hauled himself up just enough to place his feet on the glass, using that balance and his upper arm strength to pull himself up the side of the building.

 

“Dude-dude come on, I really don’t wanna tango with you, I have a midterm in the morning.”

 

“That’s sucks, still stealing this pig’s shit.”

 

“Oh come on, just do me this favor-”

 

“I don’t owe you any favors-” He missed a step, his foot sliding out from under him.

 

The next few seconds were fast and sudden, a surprised yell, a flash of blue, and then everything was still again. The city still moved down below, playing colorful lights on the glass as cars honked and drove by, their sounds carrying up to and past them both.

 

It took a moment for the thief to realize why he wasn’t currently plummeting to his death, the prevention of that wrapped around his waist tightly, arms holding him to a body that warmed the front of him against the chilly fall air.

 

Another set of moments passed by in almost quiet, the cityscape drowning in the usual noises this late at night. Blue light washed over the thief’s face, his eyes looking two light blue pools that made up the eyes of Blue-spider’s mask, his breath coming out foggy in the chilly air.

 

“Um-” He swallowed.

 

The hero seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, sputtering an apology and in surprise when he realized what position they were in.

 

Consequently that also meant he relinquished his hold on the other.

 

If it wasn’t for his fast reflexes he would probably have plummeted to his death a second time (Unless Blue was able to get to him first) But as it was he had wrapped his arms around the hero’s neck, a leg thrown over their own to keep him anchored and from certain death.

 

“Shit! Sorry! I- hold on!” He panicked, wrapping his arm back around the others waist, turning his body so he could aim his other arm towards the top of the building.

 

“Not much I can do but that.” He muttered in answer, though his voice was muffled into the fine material of the suit. A rush of wind and the feeling of his stomach dropping let him know they were heading up. And it wasn’t until his feet touched solid ground that he let go of the hero, who was a sputtering mess at this point, spouting apologies like no one’s business.

 

“It’s fine, I’m still breathing so no harm done.” He said nonchalantly, brushing off imaginary dust from his legs and adjusting his hood better to hide his face. After messing with that some he walked over to the glass windows that made up the ceiling of the jewelry exhibit, crouching down to get a better look at the layout and trying to pretend like his face hadn’t warmed into a noticeable blush.

 

“I still have to turn you in.”

 

“I don’t know, you kinda almost killed me, I think you owe me this one at least.” The thief teased, turning a bit to look at the city’s hero from the corner of his eye as he approached to stand next to him.

 

“Buy you dinner, yeah. But let you get away with criminal acts? Sorry, my mama didn’t raise me like that. Who’re you stealing from anyways?” Blue asked, peering inside at the empty exhibit at his side.

 

“Daibazaal Industries, this exhibit was presented by Zarkon’s son Lotor, who-”

 

A flash of blue interrupted his explanation, the hero that had been by his side now gone.

 

He looked from side to side, standing and turning around to try and find him.

 

A blur of black and blue swung by him, his eyes following the movement as the city’s Blue-spider swung away from where the thief would make his next mark.

 

“It was nice meeting you! Have a good night and if anyone asks I was totally not just swinging away from a possible crime scene to let a certain Black Cat steal whatever it is he could possibly be stealing right now!”

 

“I don’t like that name by the way!”

 

It was possible the hero hadn’t heard him, since he was only a blip against the skyline now.

 

Well, next time then.

 

The thief smiled at the possibility of a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me having fun


End file.
